My little Harley flower
by Crookshanksmeow
Summary: Harley left Joker again; but is it for good this time. Does Ivy have her little Harley flower back on loan or full time? 3


Dedicated to my Harley Quinn. She'll always be the Harley to my Ivy…even if she doesn't know it. 3

* * *

Ivy sat there in her greenhouse tending to her plants, smiling softly as she thought about Harley coming over that night. The smile vanished abruptly when she thought of who she was with now; Joker. How she hated hearing Harley talk about her times with him. Ivy was never a jealous girl but something about Harley brought it out in her. She was just so cute and deserved a lot better than her 'Mister J'. She deserved someone who would treat her right. Ivy would do just that. She had a chance with Harley once, before Joker came along that is, but she was stupid and didn't pay enough attention to her and just let her go. She regretted it so much. Now she had to listen to Harley talk about 'Mister J'.

Her phone ringing brought Ivy abruptly back to reality. It was Harley saying that her and 'Mister J' had another fight. She sounded so crushed. She said she'd be over at 7 and hung up. Ivy could swear she heard Harley crying just before the phone disconnected. She hated Joker for how he treated her. He did it so often and everytime Harley came over to Ivy's, stayed for a while, joker would appear and Harley would go back to him. She said that she'd left him for good this time but Ivy couldn't believe it. No matter how much she wanted to. She was always hurt too much by that girl. It was the same every single time though. She shows up on the doorstep in her way, bruised and rejected, helpless and needy. She is plant-like, as she is always trampled over by those who cannot appreciate her beauty and charm. Ivy think of her as one of her most special plants, her Harley-flower. Her colors, tastes, textures, and movements… She loves every inch of her. From her cute blonde pigtails to her red and black shoes that matched the rest of her harlequin outfit.

Ivy looked at the clock; 4. Way too much time to wait in her opinion She went back to her flowers. She looked at the flowers she grew subconsciously while thinking of Harley, Harley's favourite; Daisies, lots of daisies. Ivy smiled looking at them. She shook herself mentally; she couldn't afford to fall for Harley again. It always hurt too much. She went and had a shower. The hot water calmed her anger at Joker. She got out of the shower and realised it was half six. She quickly got dressed and put on her make-up. Her hair was in it's usual style of being down with poison ivy weaved through it. The only difference was there was also daisies in it. The door bell rang. She ran downstairs and opened it. She was momentarily stunned by Harley's beauty. But when she came back to reality she noticed how crushed Harley looked, and how hard she was trying to hide it, "Daisies!" Harley exclaimed excitedly. "Yeah" Ivy replied cautiously, "Are you ok?" "I'll be fine" Harley said sadly. "Talk to me" Ivy said encouragingly. Harley sat in the sitting room and Ivy sat beside her. Harley explained her fight with Joker while Ivy listened sympathetically. She hated when they fought, Harley slways seemed so crushed afterwads. After a while she began to cry. Ivy grew a large daisy and gave it to Harley. Harley laughed slightly.

They watched a few movies and Harley cheered up considerably. She cuddled into Ivy and Ivy's heart went crazy. She loved having Harley so close to her. Harley got tired so they went to bed. Ivy lay on her back with Harley's had on her chest. They always slept like that; legs tangled, arms around each other, like they were a new couple. Harley fell asleep quickly but Ivy lay there holding Harley in her arms thinking about her. What if this time she is leaving him? No, she can't afford to think that. She knows Harley's going back to him. She always does. She hated that fact that she'd be gone tomorrow. She would go back to her 'Mister J' and she hated that fact. Harley deserved better. Ivy knew she was good looking. Guys and girls threw themselves at her. But, the one girl she actually wanted didn't even look her way when Joker was around. She'd always be just a friend in Harley's eyes and that fact killed her inside. She had no idea what Harley saw in Joker. He wasn't that good looking and he treatd her like crap! She was just another one of his playthings. She remembered last time. He turned up saying she was his Harley-baby and Harley melted saying "Oh mister J, I'm sorry!" And Ivy was left alone once again. She was getting angry just thinking about it. She couldn't help hoping that one day Harley would actually leave Joker and that she would finally be Ivy's. "Goodnight my little Harley flower" Ivy kissed her on the head and went to sleep.

* * *

Hey guys. I'm going to try and update this one quite a lot and I swear I'll try update my Harry Potter one too.

~Anna 3


End file.
